Units
In order to play the game, the player has to use a team of various units. Most units require purchasing with coins while some units are obtainable for free via the Star Reward system and events. Several units can only be unlocked by buying a unit pack with money and one with real money. Some of these units are inanimate, known as stationary units or "rage abilities." Currently, there are 45 total units in the game. Mechanics Every unit has a number of parameters to abide by and most have perks that determine how they will largely function in combat. They can be upgraded with upgrade items throughout the course of the game and reaching level 13 allows them to unlock their special ability. Certain characteristics can also be temporarily powered-up during battle with buff items. Most units will reanimate into a zombie after being killed. In order to play regular missions and events, players have to create a battle deck with up to six different units from their collection. They are sent out of the bus and their role is to fight enemies and destroy the barricade. The deck the player creates always has six units. The only exception to this rule is at the beginning of the player's playthrough when the player only has five or fewer units available to them. It's impossible to remove units from the deck; they have to be replaced by others. In Skirmish, the player can make a team out of units whose cost is evaluated in courage, with the total cost of used units not exceeding 100 points. Behavior During combat, the majority of human units behave similarly. They always start by heading to the barricade, but if they sense an enemy along that path, they will move towards it. Whenever sensing an enemy in a melee range, units will say "???". Melee units can approach enemies at any angle without stopping, while ranged units need to move sideways (to players it would appear as if they are moving up or down), and stay in a certain distance away from the targeted enemy. This distance varies for each ranged unit. Units only ever move to the right as that is where the barricade is located at. Units cannot continuously move to the left in any circumstances. In a select few cases, units can be forced to face towards the left if some enemy attacks them from behind. After killing them, they will simply turn back forward and start moving towards the barricade again. If a fire pool is in a unit's path, they will simply step around it until they're out of its way. They will only idly stand in front of them in very few situations. Certain abilities and unique AI will affect units' behavior. For example, Welder will move accordingly to approach and fix certain objects while avoiding enemies completely, Mechanic will rush through fire pools during his additional damage attack, and Light Soldier will target certain enemies in his path while ignoring others. Identifiers Each unit has two identifiers assigned to them: class and rarity. Class Class is an identifier used to give a brief explanation of the way some units will generally function during regular mission completion. Currently, the following classes exist in the game: Rarity Rarity is an identifier used to differentiate the way certain units are earned in-game. Currently, the following rarity levels exist in the game: Trivia * Each unit used to have their own backstory on KTPlay written by the developers. However, sometime before the release of update 2.4.0, most of the stories have been deleted. ** This may be due to the fact that the majority of them were copies of movie plots and either the developers became self-aware or they've received a copyright warning for them. * Before update 2.8.2, there were more rarity levels among units. These retired rarity levels were Rare, Epic, and Legendary. However, the exact purpose of rarity levels, in general, was unknown. With the abovementioned update, it has been changed to separate units who can be earned in-game either with stars, coins, or unit packs and events. ** The addition of rarity levels is believed to be an attempt at copying Supercell's Brawl Stars character system, which is radically different from that of DA:ZW. Category:Units Category:Game Mechanics Category:Fighter Category:Damager Category:Heavyweight Category:Shooter Category:Shotgunner Category:Sniper Category:Support Category:Support item Category:Psycho Category:Stars Reward Category:Common Category:Exclusive